The present invention relates to semiconductor integrated circuits. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to integrated circuit devices having RF front-end modules.
In the field of semiconductor technology, radio frequency frond-end module (RF FEM) is a key component in wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, etc. In general, the RF front-end module typically includes components formed in different integrated circuit chips, such as chips for power amplifier core, power amplifier controller (PA controller), tuners RF, filters, duplexers, envelope tracking modules, etc. The amplifier core usually is made in a gallium arsenide (GaAs) chip or high voltage (HV) and high power complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) chip, the amplifier controller typically is made in CMOS chips, radio tuners are usually made in CMOS chips, RF switches are often made in silicon-on-insulator metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (SOI MOS), filters are typically radio frequency integrated passive devices using radio frequency (RF IPD), duplexers are usually made in micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS), while the other chip (such as an envelope detector chip) may be CMOS chips. These conventional RF front-end modules are often made by connecting a number of different chips in a system in package (SiP), often using wire bonding techniques.